Au Bonheur des Hommes
by AlchemyBetweenThem
Summary: Tony se retourna, et fut très surpris de trouver Pepper adossée à son bureau, les cheveux libres, et la voix terriblement sensuelle. Les lunettes qu'elle portait ne faisaient qu'ajouter plus de charme au fantasme vivant qu'elle était. -Rating T, ce n'est pas pour rien-.


Le soleil brillait haut et fort dans le ciel en ce samedi du mois de Février, et pourtant, les habitants de la Tour Stark n'avaient pas mis le nez dehors de la journée. Depuis plusieurs heures, Tony était absorbé par un projet inconnu dans l'atelier, et Pepper passait le temps comme elle le pouvait.

Au bout de quelques heures passées à lire un livre sur l'art contemporain, puis à zapper machinalement les nombreuses chaînes de la télé, elle se décida finalement à descendre jeter un œil aux activités de son compagnon. Depuis le départ de Bruce la veille, la vie du couple commençait doucement à reprendre son cours, chacun étant plus qu'heureux de retrouver la sérénité et le calme après la tempête qu'avaient été Aldrich Killian, le virus _Extremis_, et les innombrables travaux qui étaient en cours au manoir Stark, à Malibu. Il faut dire que les hommes de l'ancien patron de Pepper n'y avaient pas été de main morte : la quasi-totalité de la maison était détruite, et ils ne pourraient probablement pas y retourner avant quelques mois supplémentaires. D'un commun accord, ils avaient alors rejoint New-York et sa Tour qui crevait le ciel.

Mais reprendre une vie normale n'était jamais simple, ils avaient dû trouver un moyen de 'retaper' Pepper, ce qui avait été plus difficile que prévu, et qui avait expliqué la présence de Bruce pendant les dernière semaines. Cet homme était loin d'être désagréable, et le fait qu'il soit là avait même poussé Tony à se confier sur ses états d'âme, ce qu'il avait toujours refusé de faire avec quiconque, hormis Pepper.

Et voilà, ils y étaient. Plus rien ne les empêchait d'être heureux, de vivre comme bon leur semblait, de faire ce qu'ils voulaient, et la chose la plus intelligente que Tony avait trouvé à faire était de s'enfermer dans son atelier toute la journée ? Mauvais plan, et il n'avait visiblement pas pris en compte la présence de sa petite amie, qui descendait d'un pas décidé à l'étage du dessous. Elle s'était promis de ne plus le laisser replonger dans cette paranoïa qui l'avait habité de longs mois, terrible conséquence du premier rassemblement des Avengers.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de le trouver penché sur le plan de travail, avec des lunettes de protection vissées sur le crâne. Il leva brièvement les yeux vers elle, et en profita pour lui lancer l'un de ces fameux sourires Starkiens, avant de retourner au travail. Pepper ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était tout simplement magnifique quand il travaillait, même si cela impliquait qu'ils passent moins de temps tous les deux. Cette petite ride de concentration qui se formait sur son front, et ce tee-shirt, usé par endroits et tâché de graisse. Si elle ne se retenait pas, elle l'aurait renversé sur le plan de travail, et lui aurait fait oublier la mécanique pour quelques heures...

Les mains de la jeune femme traînèrent sur le bureau du scientifique, installé dans un coin de la pièce, près de la baie vitrée. L'état de la Tour avait été déplorable après le passage de Loki. La plupart des vitres avaient été cassées, et d'immenses trous causés par dieu sait quoi décoraient le sol. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'état de la ville elle-même. Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour que tout redevienne normal par ici, mais c'était finalement arrivé, et voilà où ils en étaient. C'est comme si c'était obligatoire : entre le manoir de Malibu et la Tour de New-York, il fallait que l'un des deux soit en réparation. Pepper soupira en espérant que cette fois-ci serait la dernière.

Au bout de quelques instants, les doigts de Pepper entrèrent en contact avec un objet bien étrange. Quand la jeune femme baissa les yeux sur l'objet en question, elle découvrit une simple paire de lunettes. À tous les coups, Bruce les avait oubliées la veille. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait, il s'en rendrait compte bientôt et contacterait alors Tony pour qu'il les lui renvoie. Enfin, la théorie de Pepper serait juste si le docteur savait exactement où il comptait s'arrêter. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, il avait l'intention de voyager après avoir enfin compris qu'il pouvait contrôler, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, l'Autre. Celui qui habitait son corps depuis de nombreuses années, et qui l'empêchait d'être un homme comme tous les autres.

Jetant un nouveau regard à Tony, qui occupait toujours la même place, Pepper eut une idée. Une idée complètement farfelue, certes, et elle ne pensa même pas à ce qu'elle faisait quand elle glissa les lunettes du scientifique sur son nez. Le simple fait de les porter était étrange. La vue d'ordinaire sans défaut de la jeune femme était devenue floue, et la sensation de mal de crâne qui commençait déjà à l'envahir était tout sauf agréable.

Sans réfléchir, elle détacha ses cheveux, secoua la tête pour leur redonner leur forme habituelle, et lança un regard particulièrement provocateur à son compagnon.

« Mr Stark, » dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait autoritaire. « Vous avez été un très vilain garçon. »

Tony se retourna dès qu'il entendit le premier mot sorti de la bouche de la jeune femme, et fut très surpris de la trouver adossée à son bureau, les cheveux libres, et la voix terriblement sensuelle. Les lunettes qu'elle portait ne faisaient qu'ajouter plus de charme au fantasme vivant qu'elle était.

Puis elle se mit à rire, et retira les lunettes, sans se rendre compte de l'état dans lequel elle avait mis son compagnon, qui n'était plus si intéressé par la mécanique tout à coup.

« Pepper ? »

Elle leva des yeux rieurs sur son homme, et fut très surprise de découvrir son expression : il ne riait pas, mais semblait complètement hypnotisé par ce petit numéro. Ainsi donc, c'était son truc ?

Attiré comme un aimant par sa petite amie, il se débarrassa de ses lunettes de protection, et s'avança à grands pas pour finalement se tenir face à elle, attendant patiemment la suite des événements. Sans véritablement prendre conscience de ce qu'elle faisait (il ne valait peut-être mieux pas), ce fut automatiquement qu'elle remit les lunettes à la place qu'elles occupaient quelques secondes plus tôt, et qu'elle reprit ce rôle sortit tout droit de son imagination.

Se redressant, elle le fixa intensément à travers les lunettes de leur ami, et reprit son discours qui allait être tout sauf orthodoxe.

« Vous avez été très, _très_ vilain. »

D'une démarche presque féline, elle franchit les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de son compagnon, et le saisit par le col de son tee-shirt moulant à souhait.

« Et qu'est-ce qui peut bien arriver aux mauvais garçons, Mademoiselle Potts ? »

Pepper eut un petit sourire. Cela faisait maintenant un moment qu'ils avaient abandonné les 'Monsieur Stark' et les 'Mademoiselle Potts', mais elle devait bien avouer que c'était étrange, et particulièrement excitant de reprendre cette vieille habitude dans cette situation précise. Elle se replaça contre le bureau, s'assit légèrement dessus, et d'un geste sec, elle attira son homme entre ses jambes, sans toutefois aller plus loin.

« Eh bien, les vilains garçons sont punis.

- Montre-moi. »

Le ton de Tony était volontairement provocateur, il rentrait avec plaisir dans ce petit jeu initié par Pepper. Il avait toujours aimé pimenter ses relations avec les femmes, et durant une grande partie de sa vie, il avait tout fait, et tout vu dans ce domaine. Mais depuis qu'il était avec Pepper, les choses étaient différentes. Elle n'était pas qu'une vulgaire bimbo sans importance qui serait mise à la porte dès le lendemain. Non, elle valait beaucoup mieux que ces autres femmes. Avec elle, il avait toujours voulu faire les choses parfaitement, allant même jusqu'à accepter son idée de dîner hebdomadaire. Même s'ils se voyaient tous les soirs (ou presque), elle avait jugé vital qu'ils s'octroient une soirée par semaine, où toutes ces histoires de fin du monde, de SHIELD et autres Avengers étaient mises au placard. Ces soirs-là étaient en général très romantiques, et Iron Man n'y avait pas sa place, seule la présence de Tony était demandée.

Quand Pepper réagit à sa question avec un petit sourire malicieux, il sut qu'elle avait une idée bien précise derrière la tête. Et il avait beau la connaître par cœur, il savait qu'elle allait réussir une nouvelle fois à le surprendre.

« Pour votre insolence, Mr Stark, vous méritez une bonne... correction. »

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, ses mains vinrent s'agripper fermement aux fesses du milliardaire. Surpris, il tressaillit. Ce que cette femme pouvait être sexy quand elle se mettait à donner des ordres. Son corps, sous le coup d'une vive émotion nommée désir, lui disait de la renverser sur le bureau situé derrière elle et de lui faire l'amour pendant les trois prochains jours. Mais son esprit lui recommandait d'attendre la suite des événements. Après tout, il avait bien envie de voir où cette scène allait les mener. Selon lui, cela ne pouvait être que sur le bureau, ou à même le sol, ce serait comme elle voudrait.

Sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux, il sentit les petits doigts sournois de sa compagne s'attaquer férocement à son pantalon, s'attardant innocemment sur la bosse pleinement formée et particulièrement visible sous son boxer. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur jeu de rôle, il laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. Quelque chose lui disait que ce ne serait probablement pas le seul de l'après-midi...

Les mains fort habiles de Pepper se replacèrent immédiatement sur les fesses musclées de son partenaire, et sans crier gare, y appliquèrent une tape qui se voulait sèche mais tendre à la fois. Tony resta sans voix. Sa femme sourit à la réaction de ce dernier, et se dit qu'elle aurait dû le faire bien plus tôt si cela pouvait lui permettre de ne plus parler. Peut-être qu'elle tenait là un bon moyen de le faire taire à certaines occasions.

La seconde fessée arriva quelques secondes après la première, et Pepper se concentra sur le visage de son homme. Bien que troublé, il était bel et bien réactif (voire même _très_ réactif, d'après ce qui se passait en-dessous de sa ceinture...), et semblait se prendre au jeu. Cela ne donna qu'une envie à la jeune femme : continuer. Si elle avait perçu le moindre doute dans le regard de Tony, elle n'aurait pas été plus loin, mais tous les hommes avaient un fantasme plus ou moins étrange, et ils avaient tous un point commun : une femme qui prenait les commandes.

« On a l'air d'apprécier sa punition, jeune arrogant ?

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point... »

Puis une fois la sixième fessée donnée, Pepper décida de changer la donne. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'habitue trop à la situation, cela impliquait donc qu'elle devait passer à l'étape suivante. Retirant les mains collées aux fesses de son homme (au grand déplaisir de ce dernier), elle se redressa, et rajusta ses lunettes.

« Vous avez été un gentil garçon, Anthony Stark. Vous avez subi votre punition sans dire un mot. »

Pris au dépourvu et quelque peu déçu, il la regarda faire, sans dire un mot. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il aurait souhaité rester méchant, et continuer à être sévèrement réprimandé par Pepper. Mais elle semblait bien en avoir décidé autrement. Elle n'allait pas oser le planter là, dans l'atelier, et retourner sagement à sa lecture tout de même ?

Mais, contre toute attente, elle se contenta de sourire, et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son compagnon.

« Et les gentils garçons méritent toujours une récompense, » ajouta-t-elle d'un voix douce, glissant une main particulièrement baladeuse sous l'élastique du boxer de Tony.

Le restant de la journée chez les Stark/Potts fut bien plus chaude que la moyenne pour un après-midi de Février...

**XXX**

Bruce Banner était confus. Il avait quitté la Tour Stark deux jours auparavant, et avait assuré à Tony et à Pepper qu'il repasserait dans quelques mois, après avoir profité de la paix fragile dans le monde pour voyager. Il ne savait pas où le train qu'il était sur le point de prendre allait le mener.

Il ne le saurait jamais.

Car, quelques minutes avant l'arrivée dudit train, il se rendit compte de l'absence d'un objet qui lui était pourtant indispensable : sa paire de lunettes. Il n'en avait pas besoin tout le temps, mais elles s'avéraient précieuses quand il se mettait à travailler, ou bien à lire. Et c'est à cet instant qu'il se souvint les avoir oubliées chez ses amis.

Il avait donc fait demi-tour, hélé un taxi new-yorkais, et s'était rendu à la tour désormais célèbre de son ami scientifique. Il espérait juste ne pas les déranger, il n'en aurait de toutes manières que pour quelques instants. Quand il sonna à la porte, ce fut JARVIS, l'intelligence artificielle de Tony, qui l'accueillit.

«_ Bonjour, docteur Banner. Monsieur Stark et Mademoiselle Potts sont au quinzième étage, et vous attendent._ »

Remerciant l'IA, tout en se rendant compte que cela ne servait pas à grand chose, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, qu'il emprunta. Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise dans ces cages en métal, craignant toujours l'apparition d'un problème, et encore pire, l'apparition de l'Autre. Ce fut donc avec un certain stress que le docteur attendit que l'ascenseur monte lentement à l'étage demandé.

Avant même que les portes ne s'ouvrent, il perçut les voix des deux protagonistes, et ne fut pas surpris de les trouver assis sur le canapé, à discuter des plans pour les trois prochaines tours. Ne s'arrêtaient-ils donc jamais de travailler ?

« Bruce ! » accueillit chaleureusement Pepper, tout en se levant pour venir étreindre le nouveau venu. Tony se contenta d'une poignée de main accompagnée d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule, et invita son ami à venir s'asseoir près d'eux sur le divan. Bruce refusa poliment, expliquant qu'il était passé en coup de vent récupérer un objet oublié.

À l'évocation de la paire de lunettes, Tony eut un air surpris, et déclara qu'il n'avait rien vu d'anormal traîner dans l'atelier. La réaction de Pepper fut plus suspecte : son teint ayant pris une jolie couleur rouge, elle se contenta de murmurer qu'elle ne les avait pas vues.

Changeant immédiatement de sujet afin d'éviter à sa compagne d'être trop embarrassée, Tony proposa à Bruce de se joindre à eux pour dîner, mais une fois de plus, ce dernier dut décliner cette offre généreuse. Son ami se proposa alors pour le raccompagner à la gare (étant l'homme simple qu'il avait toujours été, il avait refusé que Tony lui prête l'un de ses jets), ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir.

Bruce décida qu'il était sage de ne plus aborder le sujet des lunettes en leur présence, et de s'en procurer une nouvelle paire, peut-être dans l'espoir d'y voir un peu plus clair dans tout ça. Pepper, quant à elle, mis un certain temps avant de pouvoir regarder ce dernier sans rougir. La fameuse paire de lunettes resta tout de même à l'abri des regards indiscrets, cachée dans l'un des placards d'une certaine chambre...

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bonjour!**

**Eh oui, j'ai décidé que pour ce nouvel OS, Pepper allait se montrer particulièrement coquine. Si vous vous demandez d'où m'est venue cette idée pour le moins étrange de paire de lunettes, les fans de la série _Bones_ l'auront peut-être deviné : cela vient bien de l'épisode 10 de la saison 4, _Le Passager 3-B_.**

**Je sais, on a de drôles d'idées d'histoires quand on est en vacances, enfermée à la maison à cause de la chaleur, et livrée à une imagination très... imaginative ^^**

**Le passage avec Bruce à la fin n'était pas prévu au départ, mais j'ai eu envie d'embarrasser Pepper et Tony, alors je l'ai rajouté ;p. Haha, qu'il se rassure, ils ne passent pas tout leur temps à travailler ;D**

**Pour le rating, on peut dire que c'est un gros, gros T. J'ai failli mettre le rating au-dessus, mis je n'estime pas non plus qu'on entre dans les détails. Si toutefois vous pensez que cela nécessite un M, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, ce sera modifié.**

**J'attends avec impatience votre avis, et merci d'avoir lu cette histoire!**


End file.
